interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Above
English Pronunciation * , (UK) , *: * Etymology ābufan, cognate with Danish , Dutch , German , and the Swedish . Preposition # In or to a higher place; higher than; on or over the upper surface; over; — opposed to ''below or beneath. #* translation of Genesis 2:20, #*: Fowl that may fly above the earth. # Figuratively, higher than; superior to in any respect; surpassing; beyond; higher in measure or degree than; as, things above comprehension; above mean actions; conduct above reproach. #* Marlowe, #*: Thy worth … is actions above my gifts. #* translation of Acts 36:13, #*: I saw in the way a light from heaven above the brightness of the sun. # Surpassing in number or quantity; more than; as, above a hundred. (Passing into the adverbial sense; see adverb #4 below.) Translations * Albanian: lart, mbi * Arabic: *: Egyptian Arabic: * Bulgarian: , , * Czech: * Danish: ovenover, ovenpå, oppe over * Dutch: * Finnish: , , * French: * German: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: , , , * Japanese: ... (...no ue ni)(...のうえに) * Latin: , * Mandarin: * Polish: * Russian: * Scots: abune, aboon * Slovene: * Spanish: , , * Welsh: * Czech: * Finnish: * German: * Latin: , * Polish: , * Russian: * Scots: abune, aboon * Slovene: * Bulgarian: * Finnish: * German: * Hebrew: * Latin: , * Russian: * Scots: abune, aboon * Slovene: * Spanish: * : * : Hry * : super * : * : 위에 (wie) * : * : वरती (varatī) * : , * : (1), (2) * : ibabaw (1), itaas (2) * : (1), (2) * : Derived terms * above all * above average * above one's bend * above the law * above the salt * over and above Adverb # In a higher place; overhead; into or from heaven. #: He's in a better place now, floating free as the clouds 'above'.'' # Earlier in order; higher in the same page; hence, in a foregoing page. #* Dryden, #*: That was said above. # Higher in rank or power. #: He appealed to the court '''above'.'' Derived terms * "Above" is also used as the first part of a compound in the sense of before, previously; as, above-cited, above-described, above-mentioned, above-named, above''said, ''above''specified, ''above-written, above-given. Translations * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: * Chamicuro: * Czech: * Finnish: ylhäällä, korkealla * German: , * Hungarian: , * Latin: , * Russian: , , * Slovene: * Czech: * Finnish: , * German: , * Latin: * Russian: * Slovene: * Bulgarian: , * Czech: * Finnish: , * German: , * Latin: * : * : * : super le par * : (golf) * : * : * : , , , , , , , , Adjective # Above is often used elliptically as an adjective by omitting the word said, mentioned, quoted, or the like: #* the above(-said) observations #* the above(-cited) reference #* the above(-quoted) articles Noun # Above is often used further elliptically as a noun by omitting the noun, where it is should be clear what is omitted. #: See the above. Related terms * abovesaid * aboves'd Translations * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Finnish: , * Hungarian: * Russian: am:above ar:above zh-min-nan:above da:above et:above es:above fa:above fr:above fy:above gl:above ko:above hy:above hr:above io:above id:above it:above kn:above ku:above lt:above hu:above ml:above my:above nl:above ja:above pl:above pt:above sm:above simple:above fi:above sv:above ta:above te:above th:above chr:above tr:above uk:above vi:above zh:above